ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Early Voyages characters
This is a list of characters from the ''Star Trek: Early Voyages'' comic book series. ; :Captain of the . He was recommended for command of the ship by its prior captain, Robert April, when April was promoted. When Pike was preparing to take the ship out for the first time, April gave him advice and tips on how to survive the position and the mission. The only person that transferred with him was Yeoman Dermot Cusack. Once he had taken command, he appointed Number One as his first officer and invited Cadet Spock, top of his class in Starfleet Academy, to intern aboard the Enterprise. He relived all of these memories when abducted by the Ngultor while investigating several abandoned and lost ships. He was rescued by an away team led by Number One. (Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh") :Pike appeared in every issue of ''Early Voyages along with Number One, Spock, and Dr. Boyce.'' ; :Number One was chosen to be part of the crew by Captain Pike. She dislikes her first name and was instead called Number One by her commanding officer. :(Early Voyages) ; :Boyce joined the crew after he first worked with Captain April aboard the ship. :(Early Voyages) ; :Spock joined the crew in the second year of the five year mission after he was recommended by Admiral April who watched his steps at the Starfleet Academy. :(Early Voyages) ; :Tyler served aboard the Enterprise under Captain April and was known to be a hothead. :(Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh", "Immortal Wounds", "The Fallen, Part One", "The Fallen, Part Two") ; :Yeoman Colt joined the crew after the death of Yeoman Cusack. :(Early Voyages: "Nor Iron Bars a Cage", "Cloak and Dagger", "The Flat, Gold Forever", "Immortal Wounds", "One of a Kind", "The Fallen, Part One", "The Fallen, Part Two", "Futures, Part One", "Past Imperfect", "Now and Then", "Thanatos", "Nemesis") ; :Yeoman Cusack transferred with Pike from Pike's prior command, and was the only one to do so. When Pike was going over the personnel files deciding on his final crew for the mission, Cusack was there with a bottle of Irish whiskey to help him. (Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh") :After an attacking force was driven off from Starbase 13, Pike took Spock, Cusack, and Carlotti to the station to help with the situation. Cusack and Carlotti set up a medical triage station to help with the injured. The Enterprise then went to check out a loss of communications with the Pharos Project, and Cusack went with Number One's landing party. They were successful in their mission and returned to the ship safely. (Early Voyages: "The Fires of Pharos") :The Enterprise visited Rigel VII soon after and took some shore leave. Cusack continued to show his worth to Pike by assisting him with all of his regular tasks promptly. Cusack spent the evening in a pub making a "Sundowner" drink that he dubbed the "Kaylar Kalamity". Not long after, the crew in the pub were attacked during a Kaylar coup. Most survived, but several were injured. Their communications signals were being jammed, so with the help of Nano, he discovered the location of the jammer in the halls of the Parliamentary Assembly. He deactivated it, but was killed moments later when the Minister's aide, Talza, stabbed him in the back. (Early Voyages: "Our Dearest Blood") :While on Talos IV, Pike experienced the killing again, this time done by Vina rather than Talza. ( ) ; :Carlotti served as nurse aboard the Enterprise after she served aboard the Redoubt and the Nelson. She was born on New Milan, a colony which was once attacked and destroyed by the Tholians and their war sub-species the Chakuun. Only Carlotti and her two little brothers could escape this incident. :(Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh", "Immortal Wounds", "The Fallen, Part One", "The Fallen, Part Two") ; :Mohindes, who served as bridge officer, was born in Delhi, India, on Earth. She is the daughter of ambassador Rajiv Mohindas and denied a promotion to served aboard the Enterprise. :(Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh", "Our Dearest Blood", "One of a Kind") ; :Moves-with-Burning-Grace is a Masai who once traveled away from Earth and found a new colony on the desert planet Eristas. :(Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh", "Our Dearest Blood", "Cloak and Dagger") :Moves-With-Burning-Grace also made appearances in the novels ''Where Time Stands Still and Burning Dreams.'' ; :Nano is a Lirin and the only one of his species in Starfleet. He was bred by his race to form a connection with Starfleet, his only task in his life. He could never return to his species, a race in which every individual has a specific role. :(Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh", "Our Dearest Blood", "One of a Kind") Recurring characters ; :First captain of the USS Enterprise. He recommended Pike for command of the Enterprise after being promoted himself. He also recommended Spock for duty aboard the Enterprise, despite Spock being merely an upper year cadet at Starfleet Academy. (Early Voyages: "Flesh of My Flesh")